Holy Ghost Violation
"Holy Ghost Violation" is the second episode of the Queen's Blade: Vanquished Queens anime. Story In a church, a young boy sends his prayers to Heaven, as an annoyed Nanael scolds Laila on not doing her duties. Nanael tells her that what Laila has done are just small acts of kindness, and tells her that her actions make Nanael look bad. However, Nanael makes Laila summon a great weapon to exterminate evil, so that Laila can score extra points on the upcoming assessment. Airi, relaxing in a tavern, is mistaken for a waitress and is harassed by several men. She rises up to attack them, but before she can, Nanael and Laila come crashing through the ceiling. Airi and Nanael quickly confront each other, with Laila stopping them, reminding Nanael that they have other duties to perform. Shortly after, Laila gathers the townsfolk to inform them that they must evacuate the city, but they aren't convinced, and Laila resorts to telling them that the emergency event is the fault of the Swamp Witch. Airi questions Nanael why she and Laila came were sent to the Continent, but Nanael lies to her. Laila arrives to tell Nanael that the evacuation is complete, and Airi soon understands that the two angels have fouled up something, and are now trying to put the blame on the Swamp Witch. The shopkeeper, who Nanael tries to convince to leave, intends to stay, stating that she won't leave, regardless of what happens. The shopkeeper's little brother then comes out, and the shopkeeper tells the angels and Airi that her brother was born physically impaired, and because of this issue they wouldn't be able to go far from the city. Nanael and Laila quarrel over the shifting of blame, and Airi gets up to leave, but is stopped by the shopkeeper's brother who remarks that even though Airi has no wings, he believes she is an angel as well. Airi tells the boy to believe what he wants, and the boy is overjoyed, as he says that it's his first time meeting an angel. As Airi witnesses his excitement, she is reminded of the time she spent with Rana. Airi, Laila, and Nanael devise a plan to lure the summon outside of the city and set it ablaze. Airi tells the angels that though she does not know what's happening, the lives of every human are her master's possession, and that she must ensure that if any humans are killed, that they are to be escorted by her to the Underworld. They all soon meet up with Helosium, the Divine Titan Punisher. After summoning it earlier with Nanael, Laila told it to go and attack the Swamp Witch, unknowing that it would unintentionally destroy anything in its path. As the battle ensues, Helosium brushes off every attack the angels and Airi throw at it, and captures Laila. Laila once again calls upon her inner power and is able to grow to the size of Helosium, albeit a bit embarrassed as her clothes no longer fit right. Helosium goes after Laila, and wraps itself around her, but she manages to carry it and her into the field. Nanael tells Laila to get out from under Helosium, but she remarks that she can't, and Nanael holds up the incendiary bomb, telling Airi that a lot of humans would be saved if she dropped the bomb now. Out of ideas, Nanael asks Airi if she has any, who replies with a crystal in her hand, infused with the demonic power of her master, the Swamp Witch. The crystal is able to petrify any creature temporarily if shattered in front of them. Airi hands the crystal over to Nanael, who flies in front of Helosium, and shatters the crystal, although nothing happens. Airi, now higher above the angels and their summon, intends to burn all of them together. Helosium then grabs Nanael, who orders Laila to save her. Laila is able to push Helosium off of her, and prepares to strike it, but she reverts to her ordinary size and gets hit instead, flying back towards Airi. Airi then attempts to attack Helosium, but Laila flies in front of her, and the two fight as Nanael gets swallowed. After knocking Laila out of the way, Airi once again readies to attack, but then sees the shopkeeper's brother at Helosium's foot, vainly attacking it, demanding that it return Nanael to him. Airi swiftly flies down and grabs him, returning him to his sister, as Helosium runs after them. Back at the shop, Laila informs Airi that if Helosium is attacked at its nucleus, its form would revert to liquid. Laila and Airi set out, with Airi agreeing to be the decoy, with Laila destroying the nucleus. Before they leave, Laila tells Airi that her "orders' from the Swamp Witch were lies, and Airi flies away towards Helosium. Airi and Helosium fight, with Helosium capturing Airi, with it making contact with her burning away her clothes. She throws her scythe in an attempt to make Helosium open its mouth, where the nucleus is located, which fails. She recalls that Nanael's legs were spread apart after her underwear split open is when Helosium consumed her, and Airi does the same, and Laila fires a giant blast of energy at Helosium's mouth, liquefying it. Many women, including Nanael and Menace, lay around, presumably eaten during Helosium's rampage. Nanael tells Laila to do the report for Heaven, and Menace thanks Airi for saving her, who didn't realize Menace was also caught. The shopkeeper thanks the angels, including Airi, who still tells her that she isn't. As the shopkeeper's brother goes to tell Airi that she has no underwear, Airi embarrassedly flies away, with Laila thanking her, and Nanael telling her to wait, so she can get back at her for tricking her. As Airi flies away, she states that she's hungry, looking for fresh souls. Trivia *Nanael's new outfit seems to be inspired by Yuko Asou's armor from the Mugen Senshi Valis game series. Category:Episodes